List Of Characters And/Or Beings Who Were Killed Off For Real (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy)
The following is a list of those who were died off-screen or were killed off for real in the game and its side-stories. Killed By Christian: The Joker by decapitation (In fact, a White Zetsu Clone that posed as the Main Universe Joker for months). Superboy-Prime by being sliced in half vertically. Omnicron by performing a Godly Final Flash attack on him to destroy his armor along with a Final Spirit Cannon aimed at his exposed weak circuits. Akainu (Fleet Admiral Sakazuki "The Red Dog") after being sliced in over 2 dozen pieces by Shineur after absorbing the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan Technique Amaterasu and exploding. Killed By (The Real) Madness Sosuke Aizen after being hit by The Time Killer Technique by Madness in his "The Ender" Armoured Form. Killed By The Great And Powerful Modon: The Main Universe Joker by being ripped apart and eaten by Modon in his "BatCat" Form. The Main Universe Lex Luthor by being used as a sacrifice for Modon's ritual that completely destroys his body and annihilates his soul. Killed By (The Real) Madness: Virus by a Super Max Buster Cannon blast to the face. Kongor Keither by a sneak attack via a Super Spirit Ball technique to the chest. Master Ares (Willis Goldenstein) by an attack that is a combination of Death Impact and Galaxy Breaker. Killed By The Great And Powerful Modon: Hush (Thomas "Tommy" Elliot) by an attack similar to the Tele-Copter by Kenshi Takahashi. By using the power of The Force, he lifts him in the air paralyzed and combines his two blades together on the opposite sides, he then has them spinning superfast as he shoves Hush towards them as he is chopped up into bloody pieces. Kotal Kahn by a much deadlier version of Cooler's Chaotic Dead End Technique. First he is picked up by the throat and flown up into the air, he is then thrown to the ground, as he is falling he is struck in the chest by a Wrath Of The God Of Destruction's Anger Attack, Jacob then fires off a Multi-Barrage Death Beam Laser Attack that destroys his arms and legs, then Modon releases a Particle Bomb Technique that blows up Kotal's body, leaving his head as it drops to the floor in a bloody mess, it is then crushed by a Endgame Strike. Kano by an backwards energy punch that hits him so hard, it twists his head about 180 degrees. Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi) by a combination of Salza's Energy Blade and Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori Sharp Spear that cuts him half from the mid-section of his body, as he laying on his hands and knees. Bane (Antonio Diego) after being knocked unconscious by a Kaoi-Ken empowered Heavy Finish Move similar to the ones Goku (Middle) used to defeat Recoome and Super Saiyan Adult Gohan used to defeat Shisami; then has a Predator-Inspired Spine-Ripper Attack put on him where Jacob removes his entire spinal column and skull. The Riddler (Edward Nygma/Eddie Nashton/Enigma) via a Death Psycho Bomb Blast that sends out him that glass window of the skycraper building he was in while talking to Jacob where he is then blown up six miles away in mid-air. It looks similar to the way Frieza killed Tagoma and how Kick-Ass killed Francis "Frank" D'Amico with Big Daddy's Bazooka. Dark Raiden (The Eternal Elder God Of Thunder) first by a Final Galick Cannon Attack to his chest which sends him flying into the air where Jacob then finishes him off with a Dirty Fireworks Move. Ermac (King Jerrod) via a Spirit Excalibur Move that slices him in half then Jacob fires off two Stardust Breaker Attacks that destroy his bodily remains. Thaal Sinestro (Injustice Universe) by Modon after performing a Genocide Breaker Attack. Harvest (New-52 Teen Titans) by a Godly Burst Kamehameha Wave Attack after being crippled by Modon. D'Vorah after having her four pincers ripped and her arms and legs impaled, has her entire body rotted away to dust and smoke after Modon uses Respira on her. Mongul II by a surprise Masenko Attack through his chest by Modon. Granny Goodness by a Change The Future Blast that Modon uses to incinerate her entire body. Desaad by a God Breaker Blast after being knocked unconscious by a face slap by Modon. Tiger Claw by a Banshee Blast through the back by Modon. The Newtralizer via a Ultimate Breaker Attack by Modon. Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar by a combination of The Blazing Zephyr and Super Energy Bomb Attacks by Modon. Xever Montes/Fishface by the Fire Release: Great Majestic Fire Annihilation Technique roasting his body and having Modon transform into his BatCat form to devour his carcass. Oroku Saki/The Shredder/Super Shredder (TMNT 2012) has the bones in his entire body broken by Modon's Psychic Abilities, then has a ball of wind energy (similar to the ball of air Avatar Aang uses) shoved down his throat which then blows up his body similar to Prince Rain's Bubble Burst Fatality only with much more blood and gore. Hun/Ray Fillet (TMNT 2012) via a combination of the Burning Shoot and Ultimate Thunder Flash Attacks by Modon. Dr. Victor Falco/The Rat King via a Ultimate Blow Attack first and a Full Charge Revenger Cannon Blast second by Modon. Vic/Spider Bytez as Modon uses the Hyper Tornado Attach to burst right through his mouth and out his back. Category:List of Villains and Antagonists (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:Members Of The Renegades (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:Members Of The Heroic Alliance (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:Master Ares (Willis Goldenstein) (OC) (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:Omnicron (OC) (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:Virus (OC) (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:Kongor Keither (OC) (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:The Initiative Programs (OCS) (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:Necros (OC) (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:Nekron (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:The Shades (OCS) (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:Knightmair (OC) (Batman-Arkham: Chaotic Nightmares Character Page) Category:The Four Winds Of Destiny And Change (OCS) (Injustice Vs. Mortal Kombat X/DOT/V: The Resurrection Of J Character Page)